For Better Or For Worse
by chelsea22dunn
Summary: The sequel to Family Matters...
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Five years. It's been five years since the death of Kathy Stabler and the birth of Eli Stabler, the youngest of the Stabler children. A lot has changed in five years for Olivia Benson. About three and a half years ago she quite SVU, and now works as a teacher at the academy, only a few times a week. She also got the thing she wanted the most; she got a wonderful three year old daughter named Eleanor. Eleanor Megan Cristina Benson. In those five years the only Stabler that called and kept in touch with her was Maureen, the eldest Stabler child. They had become great friends and she was with her all through Olivia's pregnancy, and for the last five years Olivia was there for her on this horrible day. But today, today was different because Maureen asked if she could bring some people over to do the little tradition they did every year. They would eat ice cream and watch movies, then Eleanor would fall asleep, Maureen would then wake up in the middle of the night with a nightmare, Olivia would comfort her and then Maureen would be back asleep. Once Maureen was asleep for the second time, she would go to bed and every year in the morning, Maureen would have to wake Olivia up from a nightmare. This had just become a routine over the years. Olivia was not expecting that a horrible day could bring so much joy.


	2. Chapter 1

_**Okay... so my goal was to update every week, but that ain't happening. I'll try, but my teacher decide it would be a good idea to give us a project or an assigment in every calss durning exam times... so I knida been busy. We went on a grade 9 trip like two weeks ago and it was a 12 hour drive and my freind for like 2 of them read and edited my story...she is my BETA...thanks EC! OKAY no that the boring stuff is over lets dive into another EO story!**_

**Chapter 1**

"Come on, dad."

"No, we are spending it this year as a family," Elliot said to his older daughter, Mureen.

"I go every year, why is this year different?" She questioned her father.

"Beacuse it's been five years since your mother's death and it's your brother's birthday," he insisted.

"We can all go, as a family. Please, she has been there for me."

"Fine. Only if its okay with your siblings." He looked at Mureen, and when he saw that she had thge biggest smile on her face, he couldn't help but smile back. "KIDS!" Elliot yelled "COME DOWN HERE!"

Dickie, Lizzie, Kathleen and Eli came running down the stairs. When they got to the bottom Dickie asked "hey what up?"

Elliot looked at Mureen signingling her that she had to ask. She looked at her siblings and then said "you know how every year I go out after we get home from mom's grave and we had birthday supper for Eli." She paused and looked at her younger siblings and they nodded. "I was wondering if you guys want to come with me this year."

It was slient as the children looked at each other. Kathleen was the first one to speak. "What would we do there?"

"We usally eat ice cream and watch movies or play board games. She has a little three year old, I babysit her sometimes. Its really fun, please come." Mureen pleaded.

Once agian it fell into a slience.

"I'm in." Lizzie said aimably.

"It sounds fun," Dickie agreed.

"YAY! ROADTRIP!" Eli screamed making evreybody laugh.

Everybody looked at Kathleen who had yet to answer, and on cue they all gave her a pleading look to say yes. Kathleen opened her mouth to say something but closed it agian and waited a moment. Finally she opened her mouth again and said "I will only go if you answer this question." She looked at Mureen. When her sister noddded in encouragment, Kathleen continued. "Is the baby cute?"

Mureen couldn't help but smile. "Yes, very- but don't call her a baby. She flips out if you do."

"Come on kids, let's go. Mureen, you're driving." Elliot said while he threw the car keys at her. Mureen caught them and they head out to go meet Mureen's mystery friend for the first time. Or so they thought.


	3. Chapter 2

_**Okay here is another chapter! I hope that you are enjoyin reading this as much as I am enjoying writing it. I was told that I have spelt Mureen's name wrong, but since I started like Mureen, im going to stick with it. One more thing...if you know of any good fanfics please comment the names of them! Thanks!**_

_**-chelsea22dunn**_

**Chapter 2**

The Stabler family arrived at a nice Manatthen apartment. They all exited the car and headed to the door of the building. The doors was open by an older man that reconized Mureen instanly. "Good day Mureen." Mureen smiled as the entered the in the buliding. The kids were in awe of the fancy upper class buliding. They went to the elevator and Eli insisted that he pushed the button to head up. The elevator dinged insistantly, indacating that it had arrived. They got in and Mureen pushed the fifth floor button. The door closed and the elevator began to move toward the the correct floor. The elevator dinged as it reached its destination. The family got off and headed towards Murren's friend's apartment; apartment 5E. When they approched the door, Eli wanted to knock but Mureen pulledd out a key and unlocked the door.

They enetered the apartment, and the first thing they heard was a female voice yell "Ellie! Get your butt right here now!"

A small girl not much shorter then Eli came running out in her diaper giggling.  
"When your ready come and get it! Na na na na!" The small girl shouted back and right to Mureen "SAVE ME MO!" Mureeen picked up the little girl and held her tight. When who they assumed had been shouting to the little girl came out wearing tight leggings and a tight purple tank top, she was holding a pair of hot pink leggings. She didn't notice the other people in the room and went straight to Mureen and started tickling the little girl in her arms. The little girl burst out laughing and Mureen put her down.

"Pants. On. Now." The woman said and the little girl agrred.

"Liv," Mureen said trying to get the woman's attention. It worked. "You remember my family." The woman looked up smiling, but it fell when she reconized the people Mureen had brought into her home.

"Olivia," Elliot gasped in bewilderment.

"Mureen, please take Eleanor and your family and go sit in the living room." Olivia handed Ellie to Mureen before ghosting into her room. She closed the door and sunk down on the other side of it and cried. "Why is he here? He hasn't talked to me in five years, why now?" She wispered to herself.

Meanwhile in the living room Eli and Eleanor were playing on the ground with the toys Mureen had brought out. The other kids were talking among themselves and Elliot was wandering around looking at all the pictures she had around the house. Some of Olivia, some with Eleanor, Alex, Casey; the old team. There were two other people he didn't reconize and himself. A picture they took almost six years ago- he rememberd clearlywhy she was smiling so big-they were at a retriment party for some guy they barely knew and they were talking. Earlier that day they had had a hard case-it was difficult for both of them but more so Olivia. Elliot decided to try to lighten up the mood by telling her a cheesey joke that always made her laugh. He didnt know who took this picture, but he had loved it. The small smile that had drifted onto his lips from the memory was sure proof of that.

When almost a half hour had gone by and Olivia still hadn't emerged from the room. Elliot decided to go see if she was okay. He walked up to the door and gently tapped on it. "Liv?" He waited a moment and there was no answer, but he could hear someone crying. He tried the doorknob and it was unlocked; he slowely opend the door to find her in the corner in tears. Without a second thought, he instantly rushed over to her. The fast movement scared her and she let out a loud scream.

The kids heard it in the living room. Murreen had heard that scream before. She instructed her siblings to watch the younger children and rushed to the master bedroom to find a stunned Elliot and a crying Olivia. "Dad, just back away slowly. I'll calm her down." Elliot obliged and slowly took three steps back, not wanting to go any farther and not having a clue to what was going on with his strong, fearless, brave Olivia. Murren slowly approched Olivia and tried to calm her down. "It's okay Olivia, he isn't here. You're at home, he can't hurt you agian." Olivia was calming down a little as Mureen kept whispering encouraging things like "it's okay" and "he's not here". After about five minutes of that Olivia had calmed down enough to actually talk. She was extremely embarssed that Elliot had seen her break down like that; the last time he saw her in a state like that was five years ago.

Elliot approched the girls and slowly knelt down in fornt of Liv and looked directly into her eyes. He told Murreen to leave without taking his eyes of Olivia. Olivia had her kness pulled up to her chest and her head knelt down upon them. Elliot decided that the best course of action would probably be to alert Olivia as to what he was going to do before he did it- the last time he had made a movement she didn't know and it had made her freak out. "Liv, I'm going to lift your face off your knees beacuse I want to see that buetiful face of yours." She nodded and he gently put his hands on bothe cheeks and brought her head up so he could look in to her eyes. He used the pad of his thumbs to wipe away the tears, like he did the last time he seen her cry. "What happend to you Liv? Please tell me."

He wanted to encourge her to talk about what had happend- but instead he got a snide remark from her. "What happened to me? Like you really care. You left Elliot. You just left and never tried to contact me agian. I had to find out from Cragen that you handed in your papers. I called and texted for months, and I didn't even get a reply. Fin, Munch, Cragen, Melinda and Alex had to deal with a cranky pissed of Olivia for weeks. I cried myself to sleep for three weeks, everynight finding a new way to bame myself for losing you, for distroying your family. Beacasue everything that happened to you is my fault- _it's always my fault!" _She eneded he speech with a few more tears.

Elliot looked at her, flabbergasted and floored that she blamed herself for what happend-he _had_ blamed her for a little while, that much was true- but he had eventualy came to his senses and decided it had not been worth it. "It's not your falut. Kathy's death was an accident, the time I got shot or when Stucky kidnapped me wasn't your fault- it was mine, all mine. All the times you got hurt was my fault too- I didn't have your back." Elliot looked at her and cupped her face like he did so long ago and continued. "I _have_ never lied to you, and I _will_ never lie to you. Yeah, I blammed you for Kathy's death. But I came to my senses and realized that, if anything, it was _my _falut." He was now crying too, small tears forming and pooling in his deep blue eyes and thretening to spill onto his cheeks. "I couldn't tell you in person becasue I felt so bad for yelling at you that night and blamming you. To be honest, Liv, I thought you would hate me."

"I could never hate you. Even when you pissed me off so much, I could never hate you." She wispered the words ernestly, her voice still horse form crying. She opened her mouth like she was going to say something but closed it agian.

It didn't go unnoticed by Elliot and he said "Liv, what is it? Just tell me."

She looked direltly into his eyes and blurted out "I love you


	4. Chapter 3

**For those few people that aree actually reading this story...thank you! For those people that keep commenting on my poor spelling, I know I cant spell...but hey I'M trying here! If you like this story please review!**

**Chapter 3**

Elliot looked at Olivia like she had three heads. Her words shocked him through and through, freezing the tears in his eyes. Olivia immediately got self consious and proceeded to do what she felt was the most logical couse of action-she pulled Elliot's hands from her face, got up, and ran to the bath room.

_'What did I do?' _Olivia thought to her self. More tears appred at the back of her eyes. She tried to hold them back but it failed. She hated to be so vulnerable and weak. She stopped crying and cleaned up her face so she looked presentable and left the bathroom, trying to at least look calmer than she felt. She didn't even acknowledge that Elliot hadn't moved from the spot; she just looked past him, trying to calm the torrent of emotion welling inside of her. She walked out into the living room and was bombared with a hug from her little girl.

"MOOMMY!" The little girl squealed as she jumped into her mom's arms.

"Hey babygirl!" Olivia crowed as she picked up her three year old daughter Eleanor.

"I ain't no baby!" Elenor protested, crossing her arms and giving the cutest angry face.

"No, you aren't. But you will always be my baby," Olivia declared, before kissing the little giirl in her arms head.

Elliot was still in the room thinking how exited he was because she loved him too. He had loved her for years -yet he had never had the corage to tell her_. 'I pushed her away beacsue sometghing tragic happened and I balmed her_.' he thought to himself. _'I waited too long. She probaly found someone else. Someone who stuck around-unlike me. At least, they stuck around long enough to give her that little bundle of joy. How could I be so stupid?' _Elliot was so angry at himself-and when he got angry he had to vent. Instead of punching a perp or a wall he raced out, determined to finaly tell her how he felt.

He raced out of the room and straight to where Olivia was holding Eleanor. He took Eleanor from Olivia's arms and put her gently on the ground. Before Olivia could say anything Elliots soft lips that she had stared at so many times before where on hers. They both drifted off to another world of pure joy and happniess, losing themselves in the bliss of the kiss they had both secretly wanted for so long. They didn't came back from this world of joy until Dickie decided to be inmature and made a fake pucking noise. "El," Olivia said once they broke apart. Reality began to seep back to her, and she had no clue where this came from or what was going to happen now.

"Liv, I love you to. I have for years, when me and Kathy spilt up the first time and realized my feelings for you. Kathy and I got back togther...but those feelings never left. When she died, I blamed you because I was with the woman I actually love. I NEEDED to make sure you were safe. I'm so sorry that I pushed you away. Can we maybe try to be a couple?" Elliot cut her off.

She just stared into his beautiful blue orbs and could see he actually meant it and it wasnt just beacuse she said it first. "Yeah, yeah we can." Olvia stated and Elliot got is signature Stabler grin. "But on one condition," she added. She looked at the six childrens faces. "As long as it is okay with the kids."

Elliot turned towards the children giving them a look asking for them to give Olivia and himself their opinion. The kids all looked stunned for a few moments. Then the signature Stabler grin moved across the four older Stablers- Eleanor and Eli didn't understand what was going on. Mureen walk over to the two younger children and knelt down to their level and said "mommy," she pointerd to Eleanor "and daddy," she pointed at Eli then contunied talking with her hands on her lap "are wondering if its okay with us if they date, or become girlfreind and boyfreind. Is that okay with you guys?"

Eli understood what they wanted, so he shook his head vigorously, but Ellie had no clue what was going on so she just ran up to Olivia with a giant grin and crowed "YAY?" in a questioning tone. "Moommy happy?" she asked Olivia as she picked her up.

Olivia gazed adoringly at her little girl in her arms and said "mommy is alwasy happy with you around, but I'm wondering... are you happy?"

Ellie looked at her for a moment and then screamed "clap along if you feel like a room without a roof, because I'm happy." She giggled and started clapping.

Elliot looked at Olivia wondering what that meant. Olivias caught the look and explained "she likes to quote song lyrics. That one is from the song _Happy_, therefore she is happy." She gave him a giant smile and Elliot leaned down and kissed her; this time it was Ellie's turn to shout "icky!" and they all burst out laughing. "Ellie how about you go pick out a movie, but not Frozen." Olivia put Eleanor down she ran to the movie rack. "Mureen, you and I can go get the ice cream and the rest of the Stabler clan can go sit in the living room." They all followed Oliva's directions.

He love her for years and never had the corage to tell her. 'I pushed her away beacsue sometghing tragic happened and i balmed her.' gh ethought to himself. 'I waited to long, she probaly found someone else. How could i be so stupid?' Elliot was no angry at himself, and when he got angry he had to vent it. instead of punching a perp or a wall he raced out detrimined to she her how he felt.

Olivia and Mureen wentr to the kitchen and as soon as they entered Olivia embraced Mureen because when Olivia and Elliot were asking the children about there no annonced love for each other, Olivia noticed a look in Mureens eyes t5hat she sees everyear. Mureen tryed to hold back the tears, but falied miserbly. She sobbed into Olivias shoulder. "I want my mom back. I miss her so much, I miss being a family." Mureen said inbetween sobs.

The last part of that sentence broke Olivias heart, _'maybe this reltionship with Elliot is a bad idea.' _ she thought. Olivia pushed that thought to the back of her mind and pushed the thought that she had to calm Mureen down. Olivia whispered calming things like "It's okay" and "Your okay". Olvia didnt relize that she wass now crying to, that thought she pushed to the back of her mind came back and she felt to bad because she was trying to calm Mureen down but think so shelfish thoughts.

Meanwhile in the living room Ellie finally chose a movie. She brought it over to Elliot shouted "MARY POOPINS! MARY POOPINS!" Elliot took the movie and went over to the DVD player and put the movie in and turned on the TV. On his way back to the couch he grabedd the remote adn sat down on the right side of the couch. Dickie was on the ground with Eli, Lizzie and Kathleen were sitting on the love seat in a deep coverssation, he couldnt hear what it was aboaut, but he assumed it was about the kiss that just happened. He rembered the kiss, the place the kiss toook him, the amount of sparks that flew during that kiss. Elliot doent belive in magic, but the kiss he just shared with Olivia was magicaly. He was so lost in thought he didnt even notice that Eleanor came and climbed on his lap.

As soon as the movie started Olivia and Mureen exited the kitchen and entered the living room with six different flavores of ice cream in small tubs and eight spoons. Olivia handed out the ice cream as Mureen gave out the spoons. Olivia sat on the couch next to Elliot and Ellie and Mureen sat on the other side of Olivia and cuddled into her side like she did everyyear. Olivia insinclty wraped her arm around her pulling her closer in the procces. Elliot put his arm around both Olivia and Mureen and pulled them closer to his body.

Once it was over Olivia picked up a asleep Eleanor for Elliots lap and carried her to her light pink bedroom, once Olivia enterd the bedroom she walked over to the white crib and gently laid her in it. She closed the door and hheaded back to the living room. "It's late, why dont you guys just stay the night?" Olivia asked the Stablers.

Elliot looked at his kids and said "where would we sleep, because I dont think we can all fit in the living room.

Olivia rolled her eyes and she openmed her mouth to speak but Mureen cut her off "Eli could sleep on the blow up bed in Ellies room, Kathleen and Lizze could stay in the spare bedroom, Dickie and dad could stayout here in the living room, and I could sleep in Olivias room, like I do every year. Kathleen and Lizzie I have a couple pairs pj's here you can borrow, and I know Liv has HUGE sweatpants that would probaly fit the Dickie and dad. Is that okay with you Liv?"

"Yes, of coarse, and my sweatpants would fit you guys." Olivia answered.

"Kids?" Elliot looked around the room at his kids tired faces. The nodded in agreement. "Are you sure Liv, we don't want to over stay our welcome?"

"You guys are like my family besides the team, you can never, and I mean never over stay your welcome. Okay?" They nodded in unnderstandment. "Okay, l'll go grab the clothes, I might have a t-shirt for Eli to sleep in. Ill be back."

Olivia went into the room and Elliot turned to his kids when he knew Olivia could'nt hear him "are you guys sure you are okay with Liv and I dating?"

"We are but, but im afraid she is going to replace mom." Kathleen said looking down at her feet.

Nobody noticed that Olivia came back. "I would never replace your mom, if you aren't comfortable with this we won't date, but im not trying to replace your mom, I promise." She said in a sincer voice, the one she used to do with victoms.

"Even if it makes you unhappy?" Kathleen asked.

"Yes." Olivia said without even thinkiing about it. "You are more important to me then my happiness.

Kathleen ran over to her and wrapped her arms around her neck. " I just miss her so much. I miss having someone to girl talk with, one that isnt my sister. I miss the motherly advice. I want my mommy back." Kathleen sobed into Olivias shoulder like Mureen did only a few hours earlier.

Olivia wraped her arms around her and whispered into her ear "sweetie, I wish I could take all your pain away and bring back your mother. But, I can't. The most I can do is try to help you, and be there for you. Anything you need or want me to do, I'll do everything in my power to do it for you. Okay?" Kathlenn nodded and wraped her arms tighter around Olivias neck. Elliot just stood there with a sad smile on her face.

After a few moment Kathleen pulled away and wiped the tears off her face and Olivia handed out the clotthes and told them where the bathroom was. The kids went to get chnged and went to bed. Both Olivia and Elliot could'nt sleep, they had to much on there mind.


	5. Chapter 4

_**Sorry for the late update...i have been busy with being lazy. But ill try to update more! And if anyone knows any good fanfics pls review! Hope this chapter makes up for my bad updating.**_

**Chapter 4**

The Benson household with her favorite Stabler's was quiet. Everyone was asleep; except for Olivia. Every year Maureen would wake up crying or screaming from having a bad dream. After two years of this she decided that she would not sleep until Maureen has her nightmare. It was almost two in the morning and Maureen had yet woken up. Olivia was just about to fall asleep when the tossing and turning began. Olivia shook Maureen a little and said her name to try and wake her up- after about the millionth time she did, and Maureen automatically clung onto Olivia like her life depended on it. Olivia just held the girl, and once the crying subsided she laid down, with the girl still in her arms. The drifted off to sleep together.

Olivia didn't notice when Maureen got out of bed. The other Stabler's were also waking up too. They all entered the kitchen and Elliot asked "morning Mo, where's Liv?"

Maureen looked up at her father and said, "she should be awake in about 5 minutes."

Elliot looked confused, then all of the sudden a loud scream came from the master bedroom. This caused Elliot to have a look of horror on his face. Maureen ran into the room like she has done so many times before and tried to wake Olivia up. She had no luck. Maureen could tell she was sinking deeper and deeper into her nightmare, so she got worried and called for her dad. He came running in to see her daughter in tears and Olivia rolling around with sweat on her forehead and tears running down her face. "Dad please help wake her up! I can usually wake her up, but I can't today, I'm really worried!" Maureen cried to her father.

"NO! NO! NO!" Olivia screamed. "Stop. Please no,' she cried. Now Olivia was sobbing in her sleep.

Elliot took her by her shoulders and shook her while whispering "wake up Liv." They kept shaking until her eyes shot open. It took her a minute to realize who was in front of her, but once she noticed she wrapped him in her arms and sobbed into his shoulder. Elliot immediately wrapped his strong arms around her and pulled himself up on the bed and held her close to his chest. He looked at Maureen and she left the room with tears in her eyes. Elliot whispered things in her ear like "it's okay baby" and "you're safe" and "no one can hurt you." _ 'What happened to my strong Olivia?' _Elliot thought to himself.

They sat like that for what felt like hours- but it had only been a few minutes- Olivia lifted her head and whispered "thank you."

He debated whether to ask about her nightmare, but he decide not to. Instead he asked "are you okay?"

She shook her head and said "no," Olivia looked down and continued "but I have to be, for my little girl."

"Why did you get the name Eleanor?" Elliot looked at her as she blushed and looked at her hands. Elliot lifted her chin so she was looking at her.

Olivia thought for a moment and said "she is named after you." she looked into his eyes and then continued "when I found out I was pregnant, and alone, I needed courage, and you always gave me that. You made me happy, and her name gave me a reason to love her, and not just genes. Even when I was younger, I always wanted to name my child after someone I care the most for, and that was you."

Elliot didn't realize that he was crying until she wiped the tears away. "You named your daughter after me. Even after I left you, even after I didn't talk to you for 5 years, even after I let you down, you named her after me." He was surprised, happy, but surprised.

"You are still my family, even if I wasn't yours." Olivia said as she was being pulled back against Elliot's chest into another large embrace.


	6. Chapter 5

_**AGES:**_

_**Maureen: 19**_

_**Kathleen: 16**_

_**Lizze & Dickie: 12**_

_**Eli: 5**_

_**Eleanor: 3**_

_**Olivia: Unknown**_

_**Elliot: Unknown**_

**Chapter 5**

**(TIME SKIP)**

"I DON'T WANNA GO!" Eli shouted when Elliot tried to get him to let go of Olivia's leg.

"Let go of Olivia please." Elliot tried to convince his five year old son.

"Nooooooooooooo!" Eli screamed in reply.

Olivia bent down and picked up the little boy that was attached to her leg, she held him tight and whispered into his ear "if you go with your daddy now, maybe if your good and your daddy says okay, you can come back and visit another time, because I would love to have you and your siblings over again. But first you have to go with your daddy." Olivia looked at the little boy as he nodded, she went to put him down but he clung around her neck.

"I will, only if you can give me a mommy hug, because I haven't had one before, and you give them to Elli and Maureen and I would like to have one to." Eli looked up at Olivia as she looked at Elliot, Elliot nodded and Olivia just did that, she gave him a big embrace like she gives her own daughter.

Elliot looked at his son and Olivia with tears in his eyes. Olivia put Eli down and the rest of the Stabler clang gave her hugs and bid their goodbyes. Once they left Ellie ran up to Olivia and asked in the cutest voice possible "is he going to be my new daddy?"

Olivia had no clue how to answer that, she looked at her daughter for a couple seconds and said "maybe."

At 8pm later that night Olivia was trying to get her daughter into her pj's, but of course Ellie was putting up a struggle to get dressed, like always. Olivia almost caught her when there was a knock at the door. She looked at her watch and wondered _'Who would be her at this time of night?'_ She took her daughter pj's which were still in her hand and went to answer the door. Olivia opened the door a crack and saw Elliot; she opened it farther so he could get in. Elliot entered the apartment to see her in a black tank top and a pair of baggy grey sweat pants that were tucked into her socks; she had her hair in a messy bun. "Hi, watcha doing here?"

"I came to see you." Elliot said receiving an eye roll, silently telling that he just stated the obvious. Before he could continue little Ellie came running to him, when she reached him she leaped into his arms "Hey princess!" Elliot beamed at the little girl earning a giggle.

"Eleanor, it's time for bed, let's get your pj's on please." Ellie shock her head still in Elliot's arms. "Now." Ellie shock her head and pointed to Elliot. "Do you want Elliot to put you to bed?" Ellie shock her head in an up down motion, Olivia handed Elliot her hello kitty pj's and said "have fun."

Elliot emerged from the bedroom 20 minutes later and said "she is asleep." He walked over to the couch and flopped down, "3 bedtime stories, 5 forehead kisses, and 2 promises and she fell asleep. Olivia," he paused to make sure she was listening; when she was looking into his ocean blue eyes he continued "she called me daddy."

Elliot looked at Olivia prepared to get punched or slapped or even yelled at but she just whispered "after you left she asked if you were going to be her daddy." Elliot looked at her surprised, but glad she brought the topic of Eleanor's dad up.

Elliot decided to push Olivia, and find out what happened, "Who is Ellie's father anyway?"

Olivia looked down and said "you have to not blame yourself, if I tell you about Ellie's father. Please." She looked at Elliot and he nodded. "Okay," Olivia said as she mental prepared herself to bring back the thoughts of that night that Ellie was conceived.


	7. Chapter 6

_**Okay...so I'm a bad person, I have not been updationg often sorry. I have chapters done just not spellchecked and I was super busy! I will try to get another chapter up before Aug. but I probaly won't sorry. And I'm gone for most of Aug. so the next chapter might be up in Sept. Thank you for sticking with me and my bad updating skills.**_

**Chapter 6**

"Are you positive you want to know?" Olivia asked Elliot for the fifth time in the last ten minutes.

"Yes." Elliot said.

"Okay...here it goes..."

_It was a cold December night, about a year after Olivia best friend and partner for over decade shot a teenage girl and left. She didn't want a new partner, but eventually warmed up to Nick. They have been working together for just about a year when there was this horrible case, the worst they had seen in a while. "He killed and butchered this young girl." Olivia said to her partner._

_"I know, how could someone do that it to her?" Nick asked to nobody in particularly._

_Olivia shook her head and left the squad room, she left the precinct to get some air. She decided she was going to walk down to a cafe close to the precinct, she didn't notice the man that was following her._

_"Detective Benson?" The man asked, Olivia turned around and faced the man,_

_"Are you Olivia Benson?"_

_Olivia said "yes I am. Do I know you?" _

_The man shook his head no and replied "but you are going to get to know me." Olivia didn't understand wait he meant until he stuck a needle in her neck. The last thing she saw was his face, a face that she will never forgot. Then everything was black._

_Olivia woke up several hours later in a dark room, all by herself. Shortly after her eyes opened the man walked in and grabbed her by her hair and throws her on a chair that was in the middle of the room. "Hello Olivia," the man snarled her name and then spit in her face._

_Olivia stared in to his ugly, evil green eyes. "FYI your ass is going to be served on a platter when my squad finds you."_

_The man started to laugh evilly and said "bitch, they are not going to find you, your mine now."_

_Olivia didn't even flinch at his words; she has been called worse "I ain't your bitch." She tried to kick him but missed, he knocked her in the head so hard she black out._

"The rest of it is a blur, but of what the police reports said, they held me for 10 days, and raped me several times for 5 of them. My team found me shortly after that." Olivia sobbed remembering all that pain she went through, Elliot was also crying to. Elliot pulled her onto his lap and pulled her close, she snuggled into his arms and they cried together.

They stayed like that until the heard a small voice that said "mommy?"

"Yes honey? What are you doing up?" Olivia said noticing the little girl, she was trying to hide that fact that she was crying, but it didn't go unnoticed by the little girl.

Ellie ran over to her mother and climbed on her lap; she hugged her mother and asked "why are you crying?"

"Mommy just thought of something really sad. But I'm okay, are you okay?" Olivia asked her three year old girl that was already protecting others.

Ellie nodded her head and said "just had a bad dream, you and daddy died."

At that comment Olivia pulled her closer and said "that is never, going to happen okay?" Once again Ellie shock her head understanding.

Elliot pulled both the girls close to him and the all drifted to sleep, together, as a family.

_**If anyone has anyideas for this story let me know and I will try to add them in! Hope ypu had/have a good summer and HAPPY READING!**_


End file.
